Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath
»Diese Frau hatte eine absolut zerstörerische Aura um sich, das war die einzige Erklärung - und die Vergangenheit bewies diese These. Aber man musste wohl zerstören, um Neues aufzubauen.« ''- Dr. Julian Ward über Luceija -'' Luceija 'Luci' Natalicia Ascaiath, ein ehemaliges Cerberus-Testsubjekt mit sowohl britischen als auch italienischen Wurzeln, die nicht nur durch ihren exzessiven Rauchgiftkonsum sondern auch einer Menge Temperament zu bestechen weiß und zudem nicht die besten Erfahrungen mit Turianern gemacht hat. Leben 'La Famiglia' thumb|left|Luceija mit 9 Luceija wurde als Tochter des terrestrischen Italieners Gaius Luciano Ascaiath (68) und seiner deutlich jüngeren, britischen Frau Hayden Saunders (51) - bekannt durch diverse, alte Werbespots und Modeveranstaltungen - in Neapel, Italien geboren. Von beiden wird behauptet, eine sehr enge Verbindung zur aufkeimenden Organisation 'Cerberus' zu haben, dem Vater wurde sogar einst unterstellt, selbst maßgeblich an deren Entstehung beteiligt gewesen zu sein, was jedoch bis heute weder bestätigt noch dementiert werden konnte. Allerdings besagt das hartnäckigste Gerücht, er sei einer der zahlreichen Privatinvestoren der Organisation. Genauso wie ihr Bruder bereits einen von Cerberus festgelegten Lebensweg beschritt, sollte auch Luceija traditionell von klein auf in die Hände der rasch expandierenden Organisation gegeben werden. Kurz nach ihrem 4. Geburtstag standen zwei Cerberus-Agenten vor der Haustüre der Familie Ascaiath und nahmen das kleine Mädchen mit vollster Zustimmung beider Elternteile - die vollkommen überzeugt davon waren, das Richtige zu tun - mit. Durch Vigilios Eingreifen jedoch konnte verhindert werden, dass Luceija in eine bekannterweise "ungemütliche" Forschungszelle auf Noveria gegeben werden konnte und sie stattdessen Professor Doktor Sergio Vittore - einem sizilianischen Cerberus-Forscher - in die Hände gelegt wurde, der ihr eine vergleichsweise gute Kindheit auf Palermo bescherte. Neben der unzähligen Versuche, die an ihr durchgeführt wurden. 'Sonnen- & Schattenseiten Palermos' Für den damals noch recht jungen Professor war es im ersten Moment eher ein Schock als ein Segen, plötzlich um ein fremdes Kind bereichert zu werden. Widerwillig, aber im starken Vertrauen auf Cerberus und der Aussicht auf die Mitverantwortung an einem einzigartigen und derart wichtigen Projekt, unterschrieb er die Adoptionspapiere und begann die ersten Versuche am Körper der kleinen Luceija vorzubereiten. Noch kein Vertrauen zueinander, waren die ersten Spritzen und Reaktionen auf die tendenziell stärker dosierten Mittel - die zum Teil nicht mal einen Namen trugen und im Laufe der Jahre in immer wahnwitzigeren Gemischen auftreten sollten - mit vielen Tränen und schmerzlichen Schreien nach Mutter und Vater verbunden. Aber trotz der anstrengenden Prozeduren schloss Vittore das kleine Mädchen nach und nach mehr in sein Herz und betrachtete es irgendwann sogar als eine Art Tochter. Zwar vermied er, ihr diese Gefühlsregungen all zu offensichtlich zu machen, aber wussten beide genau wie sie zueinander standen. Jedoch forderten die Behandlungen - die so unterschiedlich und zahlreich waren, dass Luceija erst mit 29 Jahren erfuhr, welchen Zweck sie eigentlich verfolgten - schon früh ihren Tribut, als sich eine absolut vorhersehbare Rauschgiftsucht äußerte, die sie auch unabhängig der Versuche exzessiv auslebte. Bei all den Stoffen, die sie sich regelmäßig zuführte und zugeführt bekam, kam es einem Wunder gleich, dass sie verhältnismäßig unbeschadet eine so lange Zeit überleben konnte. Ohne Sergio Vittores Eingriffe wäre sie bereits als Jugendliche verstorben. 'Schicksalsbegegnung auf der Citadel' Nachdem Cerberus für einen raschen Umzug der ungewöhnlichen Familie von Palermo auf die Citadel gesorgt hatte um eine technisch fortschrittlichere, medizinische Versorgung des Testsubjektes zu gewährleisten, lernte Luceija schon bald Nathaniel Gordon O'Sullivan kennen. Einen kleinkriminellen Dealer irischer Abstammung, der auf Grund einiger Vergehen schon mehrmals von der Citadel-Sicherheit observiert und verhaftet wurde. Rasch fand Nathan Gefallen an der Halbitalienerin und ihrem losen Mundwerk und die beiden fanden sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einer eher zweckmäßigen Beziehung wieder. thumb|left|206px Ohnehin schon süchtig nach allerlei Rauschgift war es für Nathan ein Leichtes, Luceija dazu zu bringen einen Teil ihres 'exklusiven Stoffs' unter die Leute zu bringen und so rutschte sie schnell in das dreckige Business eines Dealers auf den Wards. Ihre Tätigkeit ging so lange gut, bis sie mit 19 Jahren auf den turianischen Citadel-Sicherheits Cop Beyo Vhan (44) stieß, der sie problemlos entlarvte und sich selbst als kritischer Kunde ausgab. Naiv und zugedröhnt wie sie in ihrem zarten Alter war, verkaufte die junge Frau ihm immer wieder neue Drogen und lieferte ihm damit die Beweismittel für ihre illegalen Tätigkeiten direkt in die Hand. Bald wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, als er ihr eines Abends einen Fehler beim Abwiegen seiner Lieferung unterstellte und in gespieltem Ärgernis sowohl das Rauschgift als auch die Credits an ihrem Übergabeort zurückließ. Später am Abend lief Luci auf dem Heimweg drei turianischen Cops (Tiraz Malkizan , Javed Ceiv & Beyo Vhan ) in die Hände, welche sich als ein berühmt-berüchtigtes, korruptes Trio herausstellen sollten. Denn entgegen ihrer Erwartungen hatten sie nicht vor, Luceija auf Grund ihres Drogenhandels dranzukriegen: Viel eher wussten sie um ihre Verbindung zu Cerberus und verschleppten die junge Frau in einen Luftschutzbunker nahe des Hangars. Mehrere Stunden lang nahmen sich die drei die Zeit um brandheiße Interna-Informationen aus Luceija herauszuquetschen und griffen dabei zu zahlreichen Foltermethoden - auf sowohl psychischer als auch physischer Ebene. Letztenendes war es jedoch Tiraz Malkizan, der sie ohne das Wissen seiner beiden Handlanger in einem 'privaten Verhör' vergewaltigte und mit einem anaphylaktischen Schock Stunden später zurückließ. Seit jenem Tag und einer ganzen Woche Krankenhausaufenthalt, während der sie kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte, leidet die heute 27-jährige an starken Angstattacken. Ebenso nahm sie zwei ihrer markanten Narben (nahe ihres rechten Auges und auf ihrem Rücken) aus diesem prägenden Ereignis mit. Ihre Beziehung zu Nathan beendete sie wortlos exakt nach ihrer Entlassung. Ereignisse 2183 'Rache um jeden Preis' Viele Jahre später war die auf Sizilien aufgewachsene Frau endlich dazu in der Lage, sich ihrer Vergangenheit in vollem Umfang zu stellen. Nicht nur psychisch machte ihr der Vorfall lange zu schaffen, sondern schürte auch ihre Wut auf die turianische Rasse. Cerberus hielt sie weitestgehend von einem Racheakt zurück um zu vermeiden, dass sie sich in ihrer Wut verlor und den 'Grundgedanken der Organisation' damit gefährdete. [thumb|300x300px|[(c) iKate Im Drogenrausch]] Nichts desto trotz hatte sie nach langem Kampf endlich erreicht, dass man ihr ihren ganz persönlichen Rachefeldzug gewährte - ganz zum Ärgernis ihres Vaters und der Zellenleitung. Der erste Anhaltspunkt für die Suche nach den Turianern war Omega, wo ihr das erste Opfer regelrecht in die Hände fiel: Niemand geringeres als ihr alter Bekannter Beyo Vhan, der angeschossen und wie auf dem Silbertablett serviert in einer Krankenstation von Luceija überrascht und gestellt werden konnte. Rasch entwickelte sich ein Zweikampf, den der Turianer locker für sich gewinnen konnte. Doch entgegen den initialen Gelüsten, die Menschenfrau einfach mit einem präzisen Schuss umzubringen, verschonte er sie und beeinflusste damit ihrer beider Leben essenziell. Sie beschlossen, Lucis Rachefeldzug gemeinsam fortzuführen und sowohl Tiraz Malkizan als auch Javed Ceiv zu töten. Tiraz, der sich als selbsternannter Kartellboss einen Namen machen konnte, überwältigten sie mittels eines ausgeklügelten Plans und reichlich Hilfe in seiner Yacht am Rande des Geth-Gebietes und entsorgten ihn durch die Luftschleuse ihres gestohlenen Blue-Suns-Kreuzers, während dem ungleichen Gespann Carten Bliss zuvor kam um Javed Ceiv die finale Kugel zwischen die Augen zu jagen. Wer übrig blieb war nur noch Beyo. Doch anstatt ihn ebenfalls zu töten, vergab sie ihm die Schuld. 'Against All Odds' Die Italienerin entschloss sich im Laufe einer langen Geschichte dazu, Cerberus den Rücken zu kehren um gemeinsam mit dem Turianer Beyo Vhan zu fliehen. Die Spitze der Ascension entschied sich nach dem Tod Sergio Vittores für die sofortige Auflösung der Zelle, womit auch Luci ins Fadenkreuz der Organisation geriet. Um ihren turianischen Begleiter, der dank eines Angriffes unter einer Amnesie litt, zu schützen, [thumb|left|350px|[(c) BlackShial Während der Schlacht]] trennte sich Luceija von seinem Drellfreund Vherril und ihm und verschwand durch die Hilfe von Tom McMahom nach Noveria in die Forschungsanlage einer berüchtigten Cerberus-Kleinzelle, wo sie sich fortan als Subjekt #37 den unbarmherzigen Therapien der behandelnden Cerberus-Ärzte auslieferte. Doch nach nur etwa zwei Wochen wurde die Anlage mit einem lauten Knall durch die Allianz vernichtet und sie dadurch gerettet. Als sie deutlich angeschlagen auf die Citadel zurückkehrte und mitten in den Angriff der Sovereign geriet, wurde sie von Beyo nach Wiedererlangen seines Gedächtnisses davor bewahrt, von den Geth zu einem Husk gewandelt zu werden und begann ihn spätestens ab diesem Moment mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Sie verliebten sich ineinander (wobei Luceijas Zuneigung dem sogenannten Stockholm-Syndrom zuzuschreiben war) und begruben damit endgültig ihren gegenseitigen Hass. Von nun an wollten sie gemeinsame Wege gehen und für ein friedliches Leben abseits aller Gefahren kämpfen. Dabei machte ihnen Beyos Versuch sie von ihrer Drogensucht zu befreien einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er die junge Frau auf Totalentzug setzte und alles damit endete, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor und etwas über eine Woche in Dr. Leif Svenssons Praxis auf der Citadel im Koma lag. Zurück im wachen Zustand wurde sie weiterhin auf einen kontrollierten Entzug gesetzt, der letztlich aber scheiterte. Nachdem sie schon so weit waren, dass Beyo ihretwegen seine traditionell-turianische Familie aufgab, kreuzte das Schicksal ihren Plan erneut: Luceijas innere Organe, genauer gesagt Leber und Nieren, gaben langsam aber sicher nach der jahrelangen Malträtierung auf. Mangels Spenderorganen (bei einer Blutgruppe von AB+) und den nötigen Credits schien ihr Todesurteil damit beschlossen. Der Arzt Abuyin gab ihr nicht länger als 15 Monate zu leben. 'Verloren im Paradies' Der Hiobsbotschaft zum Trotz setzte sich das ungleiche Pärchen zum Ziel, den Umzug nach Trident doch noch durchzusetzen. thumb|226px|Trident 2183 Und tatsächlich gelang es beiden, die neu gewonnene Zweisamkeit die ersten Tage zu genießen. Doch noch ehe sie sich in ihrem neuen Heim eingewöhnen konnten, überraschte sie der Angriff des Turianers Thanatos Sepultura, der im Auftrag des verrückten Quarianers Vourn, Luceija ihrer Vergangenheit als Testsubjekt wegen entführte und sie in seine Unterwasserbasis auf den Planeten Utha brachte. Dort unterwarf Vourn sie mit einer geheimnisvollen Essenz und operierte ihr bei vollem Bewusstsein ein Biotik-Implantat in den Nacken, mit dem Sie in der Lage war, unter Einfluss starke, biotische Kräfte zu nutzen. Als Beyo beim Rettungsversuch von Vourn direkt vor ihren Augen so zugerichtet wurde, dass er scheinbar in ihren Armen verblutete, verfiel Luceija in einen solchen Schockzustand, dass sie wiederholt mehrere Wochen stumm blieb und traumatisiert ihren Universalübersetzer zerstörte. Dieser Zustand änderte sich auch nicht, nachdem Carten Bliss Beyo im absolut letzten Moment doch noch das Leben retten konnte und sie es zurück nach Trident schafften. Nur wenige Tage danach fasste sie den Entschluss, eine Art Abschiedsbrief aufzunehmen, welcher gleichzeitig als Testament gelten sollte und per Zufall viel zu früh von Beyo gefunden und gelesen wurde. Nachdem dann auch noch nach nur kurzer Zeit ein weiterer, wütender Turianer durch ihr Wohnzimmerfenster raste und sich herausstellte, dass der Turianer Dalan Qin, der unbekannte Sohn ihres damaligen Freundes sei, war es um ihre Nerven geschehen. Die Summe aller vorausgegangenen Situationen und die Tatsache, dass sie tödlich krank war, trieb sie bis zum Suizidversuch. 'Familie oder Turianer' Im Fernsehen und aus purem Zufall heraus wurde Luceija zum ersten Mal mit ihrer leiblichen Familie konfrontiert, als sie lustlos durch das Programm zappte und bei 'Latenight with Larry Callaghan' die Liveshow verfolgte, in der Vigilio und Zora der Öffentlichkeit ihre Verlobung bekannt gaben. Wütend beschaffte sich die Halbitalienerin erste Informationen über den Klan und reiste nach Motivation seitens Beyo dann auch nach London, um die Ascaiaths mit der scheinbaren Todgeburt - so legitimierte die Familie Luceijas Fehlen der Öffentlichkeit - zu konfrontieren. Doch jeden Tag, den Beyo und Luceija dort verbrachten, verschlimmerte sich nicht nur ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand, sondern auch der Zustand ihrer Beziehung, die von Eifersucht und Verlustängsten dominiert wurde. Dabei half nicht, dass Beyo Luceija zu einer Entscheidung für ihn oder ihre Familie zwang, kurz nachdem ihr Bruder bereitwillig seiner todkranken Schwester die eigene Niere anbot und damit den dringlichen Versuch unternahm, ihr doch noch das Leben zu retten. Schlussendlich nahm Beyo ihr die Entscheidung aber ab, als er direkt nach ihrer gelungenen Transplantation einen Angriff auf ihren Bruder vollzog, Luceija gestand, dass er sie auf seiner Suche nach dem Arzt auf Proteus mit einer anderen betrogen hatte und beendete die Beziehung. Die tief verletzte Halbitalienerin fiel daraufhin zurück in ihr altes Muster und entwickelte langsam aber sicher wieder den unbändigen Hass auf Aliens aller Art zurück. Leif verblieb während 2 Wochen Krankenhausaufenthalt gezwungenermaßen permanent an ihrer Seite. Ereignisse 2184 - 2185 Im Jahre 2184 dauerte es einige Zeit, ehe sich Luceija von der Organtransplantation erholen konnte. Die ersten beiden Wochen verbrachte sie daher noch zusammen mit Leif Svensson in der Praxis seines Freundes im North Bent Hospital. Erst dann wurde sie entlassen und konnte zurück in ihr Elternhaus nach London. thumb|167px Etwa zwei Monate später nahm sie ihr leiblicher Vater Gaius Luciano Ascaiath unter seine Fittiche und fuhr alleine mit ihr nach Neapel, wo sie längere Zeit zusammen im Zweitwohnsitz der Ascaiath verbrachten. Was genau dort geschah ist bis dato unbekannt. Jedoch kam Luceija viele Monate später als ihr altes, alienhassendes Ich, der Erkenntnis über den wahren Grund ihrer jahrelangen Experimente und einer felsenfesten, wiedergewonnenen Loyalität zu Cerberus, zurück. Zwischendurch erreichten die Halbitalienerin noch bis in die Anfänge 2186 in regelmäßigen Abständen unterschiedliche, schwedische Ansichtskarten (vorwiegend mit Elchmotiven oder Landesflaggen), adressiert von der Citadel, aus Stockholm oder dem kleinen Hafen Mörbylånga mit den andauernden Fragen nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Alle Karten - 26 insgesamt - wurden mit einem "L.S." als Absender vermerkt. Ereignisse 2186 Als Mitglied der Familie Ascaiath kam Luceija nicht umhin der Hochzeit ihres Bruders und ihrer künftigen thumb|left|237px|Luceija mit Dr. Leif Svensson Schwägerin Zora Caroline beizuwohnen - dies allerdings in entsprechender Verkleidung um sich nicht als Luceija zu offenbaren. Angekommen mit Seamus O'Connell als Shuttlefahrer, traf sie vor Ort wieder auf ihren behandelnden Arzt Leif mit dem sie sich die Hochzeitsveranstaltung im Weinkeller des II. Tjolöholm Schloss nahe London auf eigene Weise "verschönern" konnte und sich die beiden näher kamen. Ein unvorhergesehener Angriff seitens Enrico, Beyo und Julian warf schlussendlich aber alles aus dem Ruder. Aus purem Hass auf die Familie Ascaiath versuchte sich der Italiener (und Zoras Bruder) Enrico daran, die gesamte Dynastie auf möglichst kranke und brutale Art und Weise auszulöschen. Nach einem Fluchtversuch mit Leif wurde sie jedoch dennoch gefangen und vor allen Gästen als Luceija enttarnt. Zum Glück überlebte sie das Massaker physisch unbeschadet und konnte zugleich auch ein gewisses Maß an Rache gegen ihren Ex-Freund geltend machen. Luceija im Projekt C-Darwin thumb|266px|Luci zusammen mit Leif Cerberus schleuste Luceija 2186 mit gefälschten Papieren in das Projekt C-Darwin auf Proteus ein. Ihre gesamte Krankenakte fand dabei den Weg in die Hände der dortigen Ärzte um sie perfekt in die geschauspielerte Opferrolle stecken zu können. In dieser Opferrolle sollte ihr nicht nur ermöglicht werden, dass ihr Spezialisten das alte Biotik-Implantat (aus Zeiten Vourns) entnehmen würden, sondern es auch gegen ein neues ersetzten. Anschließend sollte ihr Biotik antrainiert werden um herauszufinden, ob die auf sie angewandten Versuche seit Kindesalter nun schlussendlich Früchte tragen sollten. Zudem sollte sie Projekt C-Darwin ausspionieren und der Terrororganisation regelmäßige Berichte senden. Dort angekommen traf sie jedoch unverhofft erneut auf ihren alten Freund und dort leitenden Arzt Dr. Leif Svensson, mit dem sie seither ein - durch Allianzregulationen streng verbotenes - Verhältnis führt. Nachdem die Halbitalienerin jedoch schnell wieder ihrer Sucht erlag und sie sich die omeganische Droge X-Likalalphalin injizierte, reagierte ihr biotikfähiges Hirn überaus heftig auf den drogeneigenen Eezo-Aktivator und führte zu einem Atem- und daraus folgenden Herzstillstand und musste reanimiert werden. In Folge dessen operierte Dr. Julian Ward ihr das von Vourn'Fayla eingesetzte Biotik-Implantat heraus und setzte ihr ein nagelneues L5x-(Adepten-)Implantat ein. Cerberus Forschung an Testsubjekt C-37 Cerberus Nutzen an Luceija war von Anfang an nicht ihre Person, sondern ausschließlich ihr Körper, der mit Beginn ihres 4. Lebensjahres als Wirt diverser, größtenteils ungetesteter Mittel dienen sollte. Ziel der Organisation war es, einen Weg zu finden, Menschen, die nicht bereits im Mutterleib Element Zero ausgesetzt waren, im Nachhinein biotikfähig zu machen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen wurde eine umfassende Langzeitforschung angestrebt, die nur wenige Testsubjekte beinhaltete. Dies lag nicht zuletzt daran, dass die mehr oder weniger freiwillig gespendeten Kinder der hohen Gefahr ausgesetzt waren, schon früh an den hochgradig gefährlichen Eingriffen oder schlussendlich durch Eezo hervorgerufenem Krebs zu sterben - sondern auch daran, dass so gut wie keine Eltern bereit waren, den Nachkömmling für die Experimente zur Verfügung zu stellen. Zuerst wurde Luceija an eine bestimmte Grundmenge an Medizin gewöhnt, ehe man dazu überging systematisch Teile ihres Nervensystems mit aggressiven Mitteln anzuregen sich selbst zu zerstören. Dabei setzte man sie permanent Element Zero aus um die neuen Synapsen beim natürlichen, langsamen Wiederaufbau zu kreieren, die für die Biotikfähigkeit essenziell sind. Die Behandlungen kamen dabei einer Art lebenslangen Chemotherapie gleich, die permanent von Vittore unter Überwachung standen. Die anderen Testsubjekte des streng geheimen Projektes starben (sofern bekannt) während den Behandlungen - teils schon im Kindesalter - qualvoll. Luceijas Überleben ist nichts anderem als eifriger Überwachung und einer Menge Portion Zufall und Glück zuzuschreiben. Nicht nur der verrückte Quarianer Vourn war auf Grund der unheimlichen Seltenheit dieses Phänomens äußerst interessiert an Luceijas Körper, sondern nach wie vor wird allein der Wert der Forschungsergebnisse auf mehrere Milliarden Credits geschätzt. Psyche 'Kindheit & Jugend' Luceija wuchs die ersten Jahre als ein lebensfrohes Mädchen streng aber behütet auf. Die plötzliche Trennung von ihrer Familie und Zusammenführung mit einem völlig fremden Menschen, der nun als ihr Ziehvater auftreten sollte, lies sie jedoch zunehmend verschlossener und ruhiger werden, was man häufig als apathischen Zustand hatte bezeichnen können. Allerdings entwickelte sich ihr Leben auf Palermo dennoch so sehr ins Positive, dass sie Sergio Vittore bis zuletzt als Vaterfigur annahm, ihn respektierte und liebte, unabhängig davon, dass sie nur adoptiert war. Je mehr sie sich miteinander und mit der Situation arrangierten, desto besser entwickelte sich Luceija auf Sizilien. Da Cerberus durch die Überschreibung des Sorgerechts auf Sergio Vittore freie Hand in der gesamten Erziehung des Mädchens hatten, ist diese auch maßgeblich durch die Doktrin der alienhassenden Terrororganisation geprägt. Ganz besonders der von Cerberus vorgegebene Heimunterricht vermittelte Luceija ein absolut verdrehtes Weltbild, in welchem wichtige, geschichtliche, literarische oder philosophische Details ausgelassen oder zu deren Gunsten verändert wurde, um dem strikten Dogma gerecht zu werden. Erschreckenderweise betrachtete Luci ihre Situation und ihr Schicksal als Testsubjekt niemals als wirkliches Problem oder Traumata, was einerseits für die sorgfältige Arbeit Cerberus spricht. Aber zeigt es auch, dass sie nie eine andere Welt kennen lernte als diese und damit einhergehend die Ansichten Anderer als vollkommenen Unsinn und Fantasie kategorisiert. An ihre leiblichen Eltern hat sie keine Erinnerung. Lediglich ihr Bruder Vigilio verankerte sich in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. 'Erwachsenenleben' Als Erwachsene verfügt Luceija über eine sehr strenge aber unverblümte Art und hat - umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt - eine absolut große Klappe, womit sie ausgezeichnet Sergios lockere und unbeholfene Erziehungsmethoden wiederspiegelt. Sie nimmt kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund und entwickelte sich zum direkten Gegenteil eines 'guten Menschen'. Ihr ist absolut jedes Mittel recht um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, wobei sie nicht selten durch und durch rücksichtslose, egoistische und oft ebenso blutige Lösungswege wählt. Nach außen hin vermittelt sie dadurch, gemischt mit einer guten Portion verbaler Schlagfertigkeit, häufig unbewusst Arroganz und Überlegenheit. Besonders die für andere Personen ganz normalen Alltagssituationen, die sich Luceija nicht in ihrer geliebten Heimat Sizilien angewöhnen konnte, bereiten ihr im Erwachsenenleben große Schwierigkeiten, weil sie sie als 'eigenartig' und 'seltsam' empfindet. Solche Situationen versucht sie tunlichst zu vermeiden bzw. zu umgehen. 'Sozialfähigkeit & Emotionale Beziehungen' Luceija hat und wird immer Probleme haben, eine für andere Menschen normale Beziehung zu führen und Vertrauen zu anderen zu fassen. Insbesondere der Missbrauch, den sie mit 19 Jahren erleben musste, veränderte ihre Psyche schlagartig in eine - vor allem gegen Außerirdische - sehr extreme Richtung und ist eine der vielen Gründe für ihre zahlreichen Traumata. Insbesondere ihre sexuellen Beziehungen haben dadurch einen selbstbestrafenden und herabwürdigenden Charakter. Eine Beziehung zu ihrem damaligen Feind Beyo Vhan konnte durch das sogenannte Stockholm-Syndrom - also die Identifikation mit dem Aggressor - erklärt werden. 2185 war sie unter anderem deshalb in psychologischer Behandlung. Luceijas Beziehung zu Dr. Leif Svensson Während Luceija in der Vergangenheit genug schlechte Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen auf emotionaler und sexueller Ebene gemacht hat, wird sie mit ihrem schwedischen Arzt Dr. Leif Svensson zum ersten Mal mit einer vergleichsweise unproblematischen Beziehung konfrontiert. Beginnend dabei, dass er mehrere Male über den Verlauf ihrer Geschichte essenziell an ihrer Genesung beteiligt war, schaffte er ein höchst exklusives Vertrauensverhältnis zu der jungen Italienerin, die das Vertrauen zu Ärzten abseits ihres Vaters eigentlich schon längst verloren hatte. Verantwortlich für die Überwachung ihres Heilungsprozesses nach der Organtransplantation, hatten die beiden genug Gelegenheiten einander besser kennen zu lernen und entdeckten das ein oder andere gemeinsame Interesse. Ihre Beziehung entwickelte sich in diesen zwei Wochen in eine sehr eigenwillige Freundschaft, die für Leif aber schon deutlich früher (wahrscheinlich ab einem Winterabend in London) zur Liebe wurde. Noch kurz vor ihrer plötzlichen Abreise zurück nach Omega und Leifs Rückkehr nach Schweden, bestand ihr Arzt darauf, wenigstens eine regelmäßige Postkartenfreundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese Postkarten sind Luceija bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt extrem wichtig, weil sie sie nicht nur an Leif erinnern, sondern ihrem unnormalen Leben einen Hauch dringend notwendige Normalität geben. Spätestens seit der Hochzeit ihres Bruders, an der sich Luceija und Leif erst sexuell und dann emotional näher kamen, beeinflusst die Halbitalienerin das Gefühl, nicht genug für Leif zu sein. Selbst als sie sich später auf Proteus wieder begegnen, fällt es ihr schwer sich ihm zu öffnen und sieht sich im Konflikt mit Leif auf der einen, ihrer Vergangenheit, ihrer Drogensucht und der Loyalität zu Cerberus auf der anderen Seite. left Einerseits ist ihr absolut klar, dass sie unlängst ihr Herz an den Blonden verloren hat (was schließlich den frühen Start ihrer Beziehung rechtfertigt), andererseits fürchtet sie aber auch den Verlust ihrer eigenen Identität, wie sie ihn bislang in allen Beziehungen, die über Sex hinaus gingen, erlebte. Zudem plagt sie das Gefühl eines unausweichlichen Endes so sehr, dass sie es kaum schafft, sich während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf Wesentliches zu konzentrieren. Es ist, als warte sie auf den unvermeidlichen, negativen Ausgang ihres Glücks, womit sie ihre junge Beziehung unbewusst selbst manipuliert. Häufig assoziiert sie mit sich selbst einen 'tiefen, dunklen Strudel des Unglücks', in welchen Leif ihretwegen hineingezogen werde und warnt ihn sogar selbst - ohne zu viele Details zu nennen - dass er über kurz oder lang von ihm verschlungen werde. Bis heute hat sie es vermieden, Leif ein längst fälliges Ich liebe dich zu widmen. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *Geübt im Umgang mit Pistolen *Agil *Wortgewandt (Situationsbedingt) *Niedrigere Schmerzempfindlichkeit *Ausgeprägte Sinne *Grundlegendes Cerberus-Selbstverteidigungstraining *Literarisch gebildet *(Rot-)Weinexpertin 'Schwächen' *Hochgradige Drogenabhängigkeit *Raucherin *Gelegentliche Angstattacken und Alpträume *Traumatisiert (sie 'leidet' am sogenannten Stockholm-Syndrom ) *Intrigant *Körperlich Schwach *Verschlossen gegenüber Anderen *Stark Rassistisch gegenüber Aliens *Temperamentvoll (insbesondere bei hochemotionalen Themen wie Sizilien oder Sergio) 'Besonderheiten' *Sie spricht flüssig Italienisch (Native) und Britisches Englisch in einem starken, sizilianischen Dialekt. *Luceija ist auf Grund ihrer Drogenabhängigkeit Unfruchtbar (Empfängnisunfähig ), kann also nicht schwanger werden *Sie trägt die gespendete Niere ihres Bruders und die Leber eines unbekannten Spenders *Die Italienerin ist ein Fan der beliebten TV-Serie 'Singus Ein lop-ses ' (salar. 'Ein Mord wie kein Anderer') um den salarianischen Ermittler Sel'Don, auf dem Fernsehsender GW-1. *Luceija liebt neben elektronischer Musik ganz besonders auch das junge Sensory-''Genre, zu dem Bands wie Expel-10 gehören. *Die Italienerin hat eine sehr gute Gesangsstimme und beherrschte das Spielen eines Instrumentes Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Temporär: Hämatome an Nasenrücken & linkem Wangenknochen (Leif, Eigenverschulden während Drogenrausch) *Flächig vernarbtes Gewebe rund um die Biotik-Implantatschnittstelle im Nacken (Eigenverschulden während Drogenrausch) *Narbe an der linken Wade durch Hauttransplantation (Julian & Abu) *Eine bedeutende Kratzspur vorderseitig an der rechten Schulter (Beyo) *Turianische Bissspuren an der linken Schulter (Beyo) *Vertikale, dünne Narbe neben ihrem rechten Auge (C-Sec Trio) *Eine lange, dünne Narbe auf dem Handrücken der rechten Hand - vom Handgelenk gerade hinunter bis zum Zeigefingerknöchel (C-Sec Trio) *Zwei parallel zueinander befindliche Punkte verbrannter Haut auf Hüfthöhe (Elektroschocker) *Drei vertikale, turianische Krallenspuren einer Hand auf dem Rücken, von links knapp unter der Schulter bis zur rechten Seite hinunter zur Rückenmitte (Malkizan), darüber überkreuz weitere, gerade Krallenspuren (Beyo) *Einstichpunkte in der Ellenbogenfalte des rechten Armes (Drogenabhängigkeit) 'Tätowierungen' *Eine Tätowierung knapp unterhalb der Ellenbogenfalte auf der Innenseite des rechten Armes mit der Beschriftung "37" und einem Kürzel der Cerberus-Forschungsanlage auf Noveria 'Sonstiges''' *Mittels verschiedener Ampullen zur Modifikation von Hautteint und Haarfarbe und gefärbten Kontaktlinsen ändert sie regelmäßig ihr Aussehen um weiter unerkannt für Cerberus tätig sein zu können (wird bei Einsatz eindeutig erwähnt) Ausrüstung Familienverhältnisse *Dr. Leif Svensson -> Bester Freund & Partner *Prof. Dr. Sergio Vittore (†) -> Adoptivvater *Vigilio Gaius Ascaiath -> Bruder *Zora Caroline Ascaiath geb. Terrence -> Schwägerin *Emma Alessia Ascaiath -> Nichte *Hayden Saunders -> Mutter *Gaius Luciano Ascaiath -> Leiblicher Vater *Paige Saunders , Evelyn Saunders , Isabella-Oria Ascaiath (†), Violetta Ascaiath, Hailee Denaux -> Tanten *Adriano Lian Ascaiath, Piero Ascaiath (†), Alessio Ascaiath, Alexander Cooper -> Onkel *Nicolo Ascaiath, Eric Cooper-Ascaiath, Len Zaverio Saunders -> Cousins *Giulia Ascaiath, Colette Ascaiath, Summer Felicia Saunders -> Cousinen *Caroline Terrence -> Mutter der Schwägerin *William Terrence (†) -> Vater der Schwägerin *Zoe Gallagher (†), Lia-Linh Catalano -> Grossmütter *Glenn Cedric Saunders , Gianni Ascaiath -> Grossväter *thumb|left Trivia *Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath war (mit Beyo Vhan) der erste Charakter in einer xenophilen Beziehung *Sie wurde von Luceija - als eine der ersten Charaktere - als PC (Player Character) erschaffen *Ihr optisches Vorbild ist eine unbekannte Frau namens 'Mallorie', die sich für DeviantArt-Bilder von ctrl-alt-aubrey ablichten lies *Erster Auftritt im Rollenspiel: #1 - Der Anfang Kategorie:Spielercharaktere